5 Days in May
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: E/C songfic... i love this song, and think it works well with these 2.


**I heard this song a while back… finally knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. Hope you like it ******** be warned its kinda flippy – but that's just how my brain works…**

_They met in a hurricane_

Well, I mean I guess you could call it that… he was underwater-recovery, I had just transferred to MDPD as their new ballistics-expert for NOPD. The case was rather complicated. A floater, tossed in from the previous hurricane. He brought up the body and went back under (not even looking at me); apparently the victim's shirt had torn and he didn't want any evidence to be lost.

…hiphuggers…hiphuggers…hiphuggers…

After I came out of the water, she smiled and approached me. "Can I help you Ms…" I said letting her fill in the "blank".

"Duquesne. CSI Calleigh Duquesne; but you can call me Calleigh. I work with Lieutenant Horatio Caine." She was even more beautiful up-close. I hadn't acted like it, but I had seen her, she was definitely hard to miss. "He's building his team from scratch – I guess you could say – and he noticed you are interested in working for CSI…"

_Standing in the shelter out of the rain__  
__She tucked a note into his hand_

_After work, my place. Movie night.  
CD xoxo  
P.S. bring an over-night bag…_

We had only been together for a while, that was the first note that had been passed between us. I had gone that night, and gone to work dressed in a clean shirt, with a big grin on my face that not even a serial killer could wipe off.

_Later on they took his car__  
__Drove on down where the beaches are_

Our first date had ended on the beach. Hand in hand we walked down the beach, our shoes in the other, the tide lapping at our feet, while our toes curled in the sand. Him in a thin linen shirt, and dark washed jeans; me in a white summer-dress with black daisies lining the hem-line.

As the dusk approached and we turned to watch the sun dive into the water, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back into his broad chest and whispered, "This feels right." After the sun had disappeared, I turned in his arms, stood on my tip-toes, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

_  
He wrote her name in the sand__  
__Never even let go of her hand_

As we walked back to where I had parked the car, I stopped her and told her to stay put. She laughed at me and told me that she wasn't going anywhere – since I had the car keys. I found a relatively flat patch of sand on the beach and picked up a nearby stick.

"What are you doing, Eric?" she said slowly approaching.

"You'll see," I smiled back at her. "Now stay there." I continued to write in the sand using my body to block her line of sight. As I finished I turned to her and asked her, "Read it out loud."

"My name is Eric Delko and I have recently become the boyfriend of the most intelligent, athletic, and most beautiful woman in the world. It took plenty of time and coaxing, but it was worth it. And I just wanted to let the world know, I love her… and nothing can change that," she finished.

"What do you think?" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she turned to me, with tears in her eyes.

_  
__Somehow they stayed that way__  
__For those 5 days in May  
Made all the stars around them shine_

The night had been clear, stars twinkling brighter than usual. Even though the city lights caused their brightness to dull, it was still perfect as he walked me to my front door.

"Well, I guess this is it," he sighed contently, looking me in the eye as we reached the door.

"It doesn't have to be," I said. "I could put on a pot of coffee and we could watch the stars for a bit?" I smiled, knowing that there was no way he would say otherwise.

_Funny how you can look in vain__  
__Living on nerves and such sweet pain__  
__The loneliness that cuts so fine__  
__To find the face you've seen a thousand times_

We had always been best friends, nothing more, nothing less. I had seen her face at least a thousand times. Yet here I was laying in this hospital bed staring at her sleeping figure, only then realizing how in love with her I was.

_Sometimes the world begins__  
__To set you up on your feet again__  
__And ohh it wipes the tears from your eyes_

He had been the one to wipe my tears after Jake left. My best friend, forever and always. Though in the past little while that fine line was becoming more and more blurred, and I didn't have a problem with it, I had even danced over it a few times. The kiss on the cheek… although at the time I had argued it was merely friendship based, looking back, I couldn't been more off.

_How will you ever know__  
__The way that circumstances go__  
__Oh it's going to hit you by surprise_

When we first met, I had thought it was a crush. So did everyone else… minus Speedle, of course. Over time it grew into trust, the a liking-to, to a protectiveness, to a want, to a need, and finally to a love…

_But I know my past__  
__You were there__  
__In everything I've done__  
__You are the one_

Through thick and thin, he had been here. Through Speedle, Hagen, Elliot, and most of all Jake; yet he had always been there. If not beside me, then right behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

_Looking back its hard to tell__  
__Why they stood while others fell__  
__Spend your life working it out__  
__All I know is one cloudy day__  
__They both just ran away__  
__Rain on the windshield heading South__  
__Ohh she loved the lines around his mouth___

_Sometimes the world begins__  
__To set you up on your feet again__  
__And ohh it wipes the tears from your eyes__  
__How will you ever know__  
__The way that circumstances go__  
__Ohh its going to hit you by surprise__  
__But I know my past__  
__You were there__  
__In everything I've done__  
__You are the one_

**FIN. Plz Rnr, it makes me happy******


End file.
